With respect to a path searching of an electric vehicle, a method of searching an optimum guidance path to a destination is being devised, in view of navigation capability of the electric vehicle. According to the method disclosed in the patent literature 1, when the search distance of all the paths of in the searching goes beyond the navigatable distance calculated based on the state-of-charge (residual battery quantity), the path search is implemented in such a manner that the path from a start point via a charge station to a destination is defined as an object.